


A Normal Dog

by Indigo (safarikalamari)



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Italy, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/Indigo
Summary: Mike gets a surprise





	A Normal Dog

Mike’s lying on the ground, arms behind his head as he breathes in the brisk air. He can hear the grass move with the wind, sometimes opening his eyes to stare at the blue sky that sits above him. 

That is, before a slobbering mess attacks him, licking his face to oblivion, and he hears Scott yelling nonsense. Holding his hands out to stop the onslaught of the dog, Mike sits up, grabbing onto the mass of fur that sits on his lap. 

“Didn’t mean to surprise you like that,” Scott breathes heavily, collapsing on the grass next to Mike. 

“What is it?” Mike asks, then shaking his head. “Whose is it?”

Scott smiles, propped up on his elbows. “Yours. I got you a normal dog.”

Mike stares at Scott, stares at the innocent smile before looking back at the dog. It’s a golden retriever, its paw reaching out towards Mike as if asking for his hand. 

“What did you call it?” is all Mike can ask, still processing the situation

“Carmella said its name is Stefano, but we can call him whatever.”

Glancing back at the farmhouse, there’s no sign of Carmella, but it confirms Mike’s suspicions that Scott hadn’t done this all on his own. Especially since getting the dog back to America would prove difficult. 

“Well, we can take it back with us or we can stay here forever,” Scott shrugs and Mike wonders when Scott began to read minds. “You said that all out loud, Mikey.”

Mike blushes, focusing on petting the dog. His heart races as he thinks about Scott’s words, wishing Scott wouldn’t play with him like this. 

“You’ve got things in America,” Mike says softly, holding the dog close as it cuddles into him. “Unless you plan on marrying Carmella or something.”

“No,” Scott shakes his head. “She’s nice, but she’s…” 

The trailing voice of Scott causes Mike to turn his head and he waits for Scott’s next words. 

“She’s not you.”

Mike blinks, not expecting Scott to be so blunt and harsh. “Me?” he squeaks out.

“Yeah, you,” Scott nods. “I don’t know when it happened, Mike, but I think I love you.”

The two are locked in a stare, the world around them fading into a muted haze. Mike thinks this all a dream, another horrible nightmare in his mess of a life. He tries to get to his feet, but instead, he holds onto the dog for dear life. 

“Fuck off,” Mike finally manages to get out, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

“Mike,” Scott’s voice is too soothing, too tempting. “I swear I’m telling the truth. I...I’ve been battling this since we got to Italy, but I’m not going to fight it anymore. Mike Waters, I fucking love you.”

Mike tucks his head under the dog’s, daring to meet Scott’s eyes as he cries. He waits for Scott’s joke, the punchline, but it never comes and Mike reaches out with his hand. Scott meets him halfway and the two meet in a steady kiss, somehow with the dog sandwiched between them. 

It’s only when the dog barks that they break away and they laugh as Mike wipes away his tears. 

“God, you’re a fucker, Scott,” Mike sighs, smiling through the last of his tears. 

“I know,” Scott nods as he tugs Mike close. 

It’s a picturesque scene with the three companions nestled into each other and this time, Mike falls asleep on his own accord, wrapped up in Scott’s embrace, the press of a normal dog against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look i made scott not-a-jerk again
> 
> idk i just want him and mike to have a happy ending that's all
> 
> [Chumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
